sucked into the real world
by rainbow dash gurl
Summary: Rainbow dash had finally gotten the rainboom right with her sister by her side. But when a colt shows up he takes them to a world filled with humans. Will rainbow dash and her girlfriend, Spitfire, be able to get out of the world with her sister? read to find out ;)


**Hey guys I wanted to start this cause I couldnt get it out of my head! I dont want to forget it so here it goes... btw dash looks like her normal self and bolt looks like this:**

** fs70/f/2013/137/b/4/mlp_oc_rainbow_bolt_by_ **

"Hey rainbow dash! Wanna race?" I asked my little sister while I practiced my loop de loop move.

"Not now rainbow bolt!" she yelled. "Im practicing my sonic rainboom."

"Oh that move I taught you in 1st grade?" I stopped practicing and smirked at her.

She glared at me. "And you still cant do it?" I asked still smirking as I landed gracefully next to her.

"Here ill show ya." and with that I bolted off at full speed into the air, dashie following close behind.

"Come on dash I know you can go faster!" I yelled back at her. I stopped letting her bump into my back.

"Ok dash hover." she hovered next to me. Ok let me do it first to show you how its done and then you can do it just like me.

I started at full speed down to ponyville watching as ponys all around ponyville watched in aw at the rainbow behind me.

Then suddenly I saw some rainbow forming in front of me. I was about to do it. The ponys watched as a huge circle of rainbow filled the sky.

I slowed down letting my self land in the middle of ponyville gracefully, while everypony gathered around me.

"Rainbow you there?" I said to rainbow through my mind. "Yep! Lets get it on!"

"Wait! Waaaaaaaaaaaait! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaait! NOW!"

Just then I saw her rainbow across the sky. "Everyone look!" I pointed to the sky. "its my sister rainbow dash!"

Everyone started to cheer. "Your doing good speed up." I told her through mind. "Ok." she said simply moving faster.

Just then a rainbow circle filled the sky. "You did it rainbow dash!" I yelled aloud. Everypony joining in on the cheering.

Rainbow dash landed infront of me and hugged me. Whispering "Thank you."

"No problem." we stopped hugging and my boyfriend, Lightning quick, came over. "Good job dash!" he brofisted her and turned to me, giving me a light peck on the lips.

"Good job to you too." he smiled his gorgeus smile. Everypony girl looked at him in awe. "Come on I have something I want to show ya."

"what is it?" I asked as he blindfolded me while I was feeling in front of me everyonce and a while hiting a house or a tree.

"Youll see." I could feel him smiling at me. "Ok." he took of my blindfold.

"Oh. My. God." I hugged him. "Its beatiful." he had taken me to a small picnic on a cliff that had a veiw that was breath taking.

"I love you." he whispered into my ear. "I love you too."

We sat down and ate talking to eachother about random stuff. "Hey you know what we should do?"

"What?" he asked taking a bite out of his p. b. and j. sandwitch. "We should totally go on a double date wish dashie and spitfire!"

After bolt left my girlfriend came over by me. Yes I was bisexual but I dont care what people think. I loved Spitfire and thats all that mattered.

"Hey babe lets go and get some smothies im starving!" I told her walking up to her.

"Ok." me and her walked down the street, not caring what other people thought when we would stop and kiss.

It was perfect till we ran into him.

"I guess that would be pretty cool." he looked over at me. " you know we could go for some smothies or something."

"Ya but later. Lets just enjoy this time alone." We watched the sunset together then made out alittle.

We had decided to let him stay over at my house for the night since it was gonna rain and I didnt want him going home all wet.

"No sexytimes though. You aint getting none outa this girl." I laughed as he made a sad face.

We had walked to my house and watched a movie, but rainbow still wasnt home.

It was getting late so I decided that she must be at a friends house. "Hey sis you there?" I tried calling her through our mind talk.

No response. Must be bad signal. "We should go to bed im tired. We ended up snuggling the rest of the night and fell asleep in eachothers arms.

**I hope you guys liked it it took forever and im still trying to pick who the guy they bumped into will be so... might beawhile till next update but oh well :/**


End file.
